


Just ride

by xieyuechenchen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieyuechenchen/pseuds/xieyuechenchen





	Just ride

Just ride  
Summary：ride的双重含义  
以下为灵感来源  
姐妹：你要不给我整一个美国佬最爱拍的，11号公路抛锚贵公子亚瑟偶遇青春英俊农场主阿尔  
我：然后激情公路做/爱  
姐妹：就他/妈上/床了？？？？？不愧是你们米英  
我：米英不是动不动就上/床吗（呆滞

Episode 0 序幕  
亚瑟有些不明白眼前的状况。  
他一个身份显赫、地位高贵并且从小受到良好精英教育的贵公子是怎么和这个在小镇里的农场放牛的农场主滚到同一张床上的。  
如果不是因为他的汽车恰好在绵延不绝的公路上失去了前行的动力，他们的命运可能在接下来的三十年内都不会有交集。  
身上的人似乎感觉到了他的分心，带着些孩子气般霸道的亲吻接连落到他的唇上、脸颊和脖颈，然后一路向下点起一连串的情热。  
接着一个小小的正方形塑料包被塞到他的嘴里，亚瑟感到强烈的被挑衅，当下做出反击。他用侧边尖尖的牙齿咬开红色塑料包，将里面装着的物体用嘴叼了出来——  
在完成这一系列动作时他的脸上甚至还带着餮足的微笑。  
而身强力壮的美国小伙儿阿尔弗雷德自然是经不住这样的诱惑。  
昏黄的灯光下两道人影迅速交缠在一起，久久没有分离。

Episode 1 砂石  
“你为什么要跟着我一起出发？”这是亚瑟今天第五遍问阿尔弗雷德这个问题。  
然而和前四次一样，他得到的不过是阿尔弗雷德的微笑。  
算了，旅途路上有个小朋友跟着也不错。亚瑟想道。  
还能顺带解决生理需求。  
他们一路向前，不回头地奔驰在笔直而宽阔的公路上。这一带的气候显然温暖干燥，主调是浑浊的琥珀般的颜色，公路两旁的板结土地上分布着稀稀疏疏样的形状稀奇古怪的树。或许是长时间水分的缺乏，这些树的树叶都一个个挺直地向外刺开，坚强地承受着这里酷热的气温与干燥的空气。  
亚瑟将车随意停到公路边上。  
他望着远处暗黄色调的块状石头山，像是发现了什么新奇有趣的东西似的一拍旁边人的肩膀：  
“你的皮肤好像就是这个颜色的！”  
在一旁喝着罐装可乐的阿尔弗雷德没想到这样都能中枪，竟然一下子被可乐呛住，猛咳了几下才缓过来，可还是有几滴可乐渍溅到了亚瑟的肩膀上。  
棕黄色的可乐渍在名贵的白衬衫上显得格外刺眼。  
阿尔弗雷德眼见可乐喝完，随手将易拉罐轻易压扁扔到车内放置垃圾的小格中。  
亚瑟骤然感到身后一热。  
带着不解回过头，原来是阿尔弗雷德从后面抱住了他。  
“不过我还是比较喜欢你这样的，”阿尔弗雷德开口。  
“你的皮肤比我见过的所有牛奶都要白，都要滑……”阿尔弗雷德伸出舌头将自己制造的那片无辜的深棕色晕开，声音渐渐也低沉下去，最终消失在衬衫与皮带的边缘处。  
车仍停在公路上，车载音响里Lana的歌放得大声，女歌手的声音很甜，而在快要溢出的甜中偏偏掺了些许低沉的哑，像在砂糖粉里滚过一圈的七彩硬糖。  
漫天的硬糖将这场暧昧细细地遮盖。

Episode 2 浪滩  
阿尔弗雷德刚把车停好，亚瑟就迫不及待地打开车门跳了下去。  
与公路仅有一道护栏之隔的便是细沙铺就的海滩和碧蓝得望不见边际的大海。  
亚瑟少见地赤裸着双脚踩在软绵绵的沙滩上，身上对他来说显然是宽大了的棉布衬衫迎着混杂有咸甜潮湿海水味的海风向后飘荡，显得他整个人更加纤细了。  
阿尔弗雷德从后面慢慢走上前，什么也没说地注视着亚瑟专注的模样。  
听说来自那个岛国的人对海洋的深沉眷恋是刻在骨子里的，今日一见果然如此。  
这里的海鸥并不怕人，还一幅被这一带的丰富资源滋养大的幸福模样，几只健壮的白色海鸥擦边飞过他们，在两人的耳边留下一阵阵翅膀扇动时带起的风声。  
远处，海豹聚集在柔软的细沙中堆成一个个滑稽可爱的小丘形状。  
阿尔弗雷德缓缓向亚瑟走去，在他身体接触到亚瑟的一瞬间却迎来了一个恶作剧。  
他的衣服领口被亚瑟塞下了一手的贝壳。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”亚瑟没有形象地笑起来，“叫你反应这么慢！”  
有些棱角的贝壳顺着他的皮肤滑下，在肌肤上印起一阵阵不甚明显的触感。阿尔弗雷德好像想到了一些什么似的，他蹲下来拿起其中一块最干净的贝壳吹了吹，拿在手心不断地把玩。  
然后他猝不及防地使劲吻上了亚瑟的唇。  
已经被手掌温暖得带上一些热度的贝壳从亚瑟的衣服下摆中钻了进去，瞄准时机对那两处敏感点发起强烈攻击。  
“唔……”亚瑟挣扎着，“不要在这里，我还没有在这种地方…过…”  
“嘘——”阿尔弗雷德在他耳边用气音说道，“小声一些，没有人会知道。”  
“接下来就看你的忍耐力了——”  
……  
结束后在亚瑟的强烈威胁下，阿尔弗雷德不情愿地回到驾驶座。  
海边的住宅区同样被热情的氛围所感染，建筑的墙体上都被五彩斑斓的颜色所漆满，地形也相当险，大部分都是接近九十度的直上直下的大坡。  
“阿尔弗雷德你能不能开好一点！”耳边灌满呼呼的风声，亚瑟的话语中也忍不住带上了怒吼。  
“我也很少开这种路啊这么说的话方向盘给你！”阿尔弗雷德报以同样大声的回应。  
亚瑟一听这话怒火更加上来，“也不看看是谁害得我腰酸背痛不能开车的！”  
造成刚才一场激烈情/事的“罪魁祸首”这时却悄悄红了脸。

Episode 3 小镇  
在阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟赶到地图上的这个小镇时，最后一缕阳光早已消失在远山的尽头。  
他们入住的是一座由当地民居改装成的酒店，为数不多的几个顾客也大多数是结伴而来的老年人。  
用过一顿简单的晚餐后，两人坐在小庭院里看着漫天星河，亚瑟已经有些困了，头有一搭没一搭地点在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上。  
“我从小就在这样子的镇上长大，”阿尔弗雷德突然开口，随着夜色温柔下来的声音飘散在空中，催眠效果成功加倍。  
“在我没有到这个国家之前，”亚瑟强打起精神回答阿尔弗雷德，然而软绵绵得像黑猫爪子挠人般的声音还是暴露了他此时的疲倦，“我以为你们的生活里全是热闹喧嚣和夏夜永无休止的派对。”  
“或许纽约那些大城市是这样，”阿尔弗雷德试图把亚瑟的头在自己的肩上移到一个最舒适的地方。  
“小镇中的我们是这片土地上最宁静也最寂寞的一部分。”  
“这里的信号不好，常年都只能收到那几个台，我到现在还其中的一个牛奶广告台词记忆犹新，大概是因为我也靠这个吃饭吧。”  
“从这里寄出去的信别人永远都别想收到，我甚至一度认为这里与世隔绝。”  
“在这样的公路上开车，往往要等到油箱里的油都快烧了个干净才能意识到我们究竟走了多远。”  
忽然感觉肩上一沉，原来是亚瑟靠在他肩上用自己的话当睡前故事彻底睡了个结实。  
阿尔弗雷德嘴角扬起，把亚瑟抱回屋里，在暗恋对象的脸上印下一个吻。  
吻中夹杂着未曾述说的情。

Episode 终 落幕  
也许有一天终究会说出来的吧。阿尔弗雷德想道。  
只要一直走下去，总会有说出来的一天。


End file.
